powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha and Giant Robo Cockpits
In Super Sentai, a cockpit acts as the control center for mecha and giant robos. Every Super Sentai series since Battle Fever J has featured at least one cockpit. Many feature multiple cockpits over the course of the series, both for individual mecha and for giant robos. Usually, only members of the Super Sentai team enter the cockpits, though, on occasion, other individuals have been known to enter the cockpit for one reason or another. Most cockpits are technology-based and feature control panels that operate the mecha or giant robo. In the case of the Boukenger, they carry a special atache case with the controllers that must be inserted to allow for them to use any mechs they enter, including the robot form. Some cockpits, such as the Zyuranger cockpit, require another item to be inserted into the cockpit before the mecha can be turned into a giant robo (in this case, the DynoCrystals). Some cockpits, such as that of the Gekirangers, feature no technology and, instead, are operated by the movements of the ranger. The Dairanger cockpits were operated using ki energy. Most giant robos (the combined form of individual mechas) featured a separate cockpit where all the rangers operating the robo could sit together. This has not always been the case, however. Sun Vulcan, Kakuranger, Gingaman, Hurricaneger, Dekaranger, and some Go-onger robos do not feature separate giant robo cockpits but, instead, show a split screen of the individual mecha cockpits when fighting in giant robo mode. Sixth rangers do not always sit in the control center of a giant robo. In Zyuranger, Burai does not normally sit in Gouryuujin, Zyutei Daizyujin, or Ultimate Daizyujin as there is not a sixth seat in the cockpit for him (although he does once appear in the cockpit standing behind the core five rangers). Similarly, Kou of Dairanger and Naoto Takizawa of Timeranger do not appear in the giant robo cockpit when their mechas are combined with the mechas of the core five rangers. Some mecha do not have cockpits at all, or have cockpits that are rarely used. In Zyuranger, Dragon Caesar can be operated remotely by Burai (and, later, Geki) using the Zyusouken. As a result, Dragon Caesar's cockpit is only seen once. In Timeranger, Naoto Takizawa is able to control the V-Rex remotely using the V Commander; as a result, a cockpit is never shown for the V-Rex. In Gingaman, Black Knight BullBlack (and, later, Hyuuga) grows large and combines with GouTaurus to form the BullTaurus mecha; as a result, there is never a cockpit shown as there would be no one to operate it. Similarly, in Magiranger, the rangers themselves transform into their mecha forms using spells and do not feature a cockpit in mecha form. Battle Fever J Battle Fever J cockpit.jpg|Battle Fever Robo Denziman DaiDenzin.jpg|DaiDenzin Sun Vulcan Sun Vulcan blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Sun Vulcan red cockpit.jpg|Red Sun Vulcan yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Goggle V Goggle V Red Cockpit.jpg|Red Goggle V Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Goggle V Blue Cockpit.jpg|Blue Goggle V Black-Pink cockpit.jpg|Black & Pink Dynaman cockpit-dynaman.jpg|Individual cockpits Dynaman Red cockpit.jpg|Red Dynaman blue-black cockpit.jpg|Blue & Black Dynaman Pink-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Pink & Yellow Bioman Bioman Red-Pink cockpit.jpg|Red and Pink Bioman Green-Yellow-Blue cockpit.jpg|Green, Yellow, and Blue Changeman Changeman Red cockpit.jpg|Red Changeman Black-White cockpit.jpg|Black & White Changeman Blue-Pink cockpit.jpg|Blue & Pink Flashman Flashman red cockpit.jpg|Red Flashman Green-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Green & Yellow BluePinkCockpit.png|Blue & Pink Flashman Robo cockpit.jpg|Flash King Maskman Maskman Robo cockpit.jpg|Great Five Maskman Red cockpit.jpg|Red Maskman Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Maskman Black cockpit.jpg|Black Maskman Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Maskman Pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Liveman Liveman blue cockpit.jpg|Blue LIveman red cockpit.jpg|Red Liveman yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Liveman Live Robo cockpit.jpg|Live Robo SaiFire.jpg|Green SuperLiveRobo.jpg|Super Live Robo Turboranger Turboranger Robo cockpit.jpg|Turborobo Turboranger Red cockpit.jpg|Red Turboranger blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Turboranger pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Fiveman Fiveman Red cockpit.jpg|Red Fiveman Black-Yellow cockpit.jpg|Black & Yellow Fiveman Pink-Blue cockpit.jpg|Pink & Blue Fiveman Five Robo cockpit.jpg|Five Robo Jetman Jetman cockpit.jpg|Jet Icarus Jetman black.jpg|Black Jetman blue.jpg|Blue Jetman red.jpg|Red Jetman white.jpg|White Jetman yellow.jpg|Yellow Zyuranger Image:TyrannosaurusCockpit.jpg|Tyranosaurus Image:MastodonCockpit.jpg|Zyumammoth Image:TriceritopsCockpit.jpg|Triceratops Image:SaberToothTigerCockpit.jpg|Saber Tiger Image:PterodactylDinozordCockpit.jpg|Pteranodon Image:DragonzordCockpit.jpg|Dragon Ceasar Image:MegazordCockpit.jpg|Dino Tanker & Daizyujin MegaDragonzord 1.jpg|Gouryujin Image:MegaDragonzordCockpit.jpg|Zyutei/Ultimate Daizyujin Dairanger Dairanger red.jpg|Ryuseioh (Dragon) Dairanger Green.jpg|Sei Shishi Dairanger blue.jpg|Sei Tenma Dairanger Pink.jpg|Sei Houou Dairanger yellow.jpg|Sei Kirin WhiteTigerzordCockpit.jpg|Won Tiger Dairanger_title.jpg|Ryuseioh(Warrior) --Cockpit 15 Thunder Megazord--.PNG|Dairenoh --Cockpit 17 Mega Tigerzord--.PNG|Kiba Daioh --Cockpit 18 Thunder Ultrazord--.PNG|Ryuseioh(Heavy Armored Chi Palace) Kakuranger Kakuranger red cockpit.jpg|God Saruder Kakuranger white cockpit.jpg|God Kark Kakuranger blue cockpit.jpg|God Logan Kakuranger yellow cockpit.jpg|God Kumard Kakuranger black cockpit.jpg|God Gammer Ohranger Image:ZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|SkyPhoenix Image:ZeoZordIVCockpit.jpg|GranTaurus Image:ZeoZordIIICockpit.jpg|DashLeon Image:ZeoZordIICockpit.jpg|Dogu Lander Image:ZeoZordICockpit.jpg|Moa Loader Image:RedBattlezordCockpit.jpg|Red Puncher Pyramidas Cockpit.jpg|King Pyramider Image:ZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|Ohranger Robo Image:ZeoUltrazordCockpit.jpg|King Pyramider Battle Formation Image:SuperZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|OhBlocker Carranger Image:RoboRacerCockpit.jpg|Sirender Artillatron Cockpit.jpg|Victrailer Image:LightningFireTamerCockpit.jpg|Red (V-Fire) Image:SirenBlasterCockpit.jpg|Blue (V-Police) Image:ThunderLoaderCockpit.jpg|Green (V-Dump) Image:StarRacerCockpit.jpg|Yellow (V-Dozer) Image:WindRescueCockpit.jpg|Pink (V-Rescue) Image:RescueMegazordCockpit.jpg|VRV Robo Megaranger Image:AstroMegazordCockpit.jpg|Galaxy Mega Image:DeltaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Delta Mega Image:MegaV1Cockpit.jpg|Red Image:MegaV2Cockpit.jpg|Black Image:MegaV3Cockpit.jpg|Blue Image:MegaV4Cockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:MegaV5Cockpit.jpg|Pink Image:MegaVoyagerCockpit.jpg|Mega Voyager Cockpit Image:MegaWingerCockpit.jpg|Silver Gingaman Image:GalaxyMegazordCockpit.jpg|Gingaioh Lost Galaxy cockpit.jpg|Gingaioh (together) GoGo-V Image:PyroRescueOneCockpit.jpg|Red Image:AquaRescueTwoCockpit.jpg|Blue Image:AeroRescueThreeCockpit.jpg|Green Image:HazrescueFourCockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:MedrescueFiveCockpit.jpg|Pink Image:LightspeedMegazordCockpit.jpg|Victory Robo Image:RailRescueCockpit.jpg| Image:SuperTrainCockpit.jpg|Grand Liner Image:OmegazordOneCockpit.jpg|Red Image:OmegazordThreeCockpit.jpg|Green Image:OmegazordFourCockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:OmegaMegazordCockpit.jpg|Victory Mars Image:LifeforceMegazordCockpit.jpg|Max Victory Robo Sigma Project Timeranger Image:TimeFlyer1Cockpit.jpg|Red Image:TimeFlyer2Cockpit.jpg|Blue Image:TimeFlyer3Cockpit.jpg|Green Image:TimeFlyer4Cockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:TimeFlyer5Cockpit.jpg|Pink Time Force Megazord Cockpit.jpg|TimeRobo Gaoranger Image:WhiteCockpit.jpg|White Image:BlackCockpit.jpg|Black Image:BlueCockpit.jpg|Blue Image:YellowCockpit.jpg|Yellow Image:RedCockpit.jpg|Red Lunar Wolf Ranger in Predazord cockpit.jpg|GaoHunter Wild Force cockpit.jpg|Robo Wild Force cockpit with Soul Bird.jpg|Robo with Soul Bird Hurricaneger Ninja Storm blue cockpit.jpg|HurricaneBlue Ninja Storm crimson thunder cockpit.jpg|KabutoRaiger Ninja Storm green samurai cockpit.jpg|Shurikenger Ninja Storm navy thunder cockpit.jpg|KuwagaRaiger Ninja Storm red cockpit.jpg|HurricaneRed Ninja Storm yellow cockpit.jpg|HurricaneYellow Ninja Storm Hurrican Megazord cockpit.jpg|Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin Abaranger Image:MezodonCockpit.jpg|Max Ouja (AbareMax) Image:MezodonCockpitwithBlackRanger.jpg|Max Ouja (Black) Image:MezodonCockpitwithRedBlueYellowRangers.jpg|AbareMax with Blue and Yellow Image:ThundersaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|Abarenoh Image:ValkasaurusMegazordCockpit.jpg|OoAbarenoh Dekaranger File:Reddeltapit.jpg|Red (Dekaranger Robo) File:Bluedeltapit.jpg|Blue (Dekaranger Robo) File:Greendeltapit.jpg|Green (Dekaranger Robo) File:Yellowdeltapit.jpg|Yellow (Dekaranger Robo) File:Pinkdeltapit.jpg|Pink (Dekaranger Robo) File:Commandpit.jpg|DekaBase Robo in SWAT Mode with DekaBreak File:Cyclepit.jpg|Break File:Redflypit.jpg|SWAT Red File:Blueflypit.jpg|SWAT Blue File:Greenflypit.jpg|SWAT Green File:Yellowflypit.jpg|SWAT Yellow File:Pinkflypit.jpg|SWAT Pink Magiranger Mystic Force cockpit.jpg|MagiKing Solar streak cockpit.jpg|Travelion Boukenger Image:BlackandYellowinPinkCockpit.jpg|Yellow, Black and Pink Image:Zords101.jpg|Red Image:Zords102.jpg|Black Image:Zords103.jpg|Blue Image:Zords104.jpg|Yellow Image:Zords105.jpg|Pink Image:Zords108.jpg|DaiBouken Image:Zords135.jpg|Black Image:Zords136.jpg|Silver (DaiBouken) Image:Zords106.jpg|Red (GoGo Drill) Image:Zords117.jpg|Yellow (GoGo Drill) Image:Zords107.jpg|Pink (GoGo Shovel) Image:Zords118.jpg|Blue (GoGo Mixer) Image:Zords121.jpg|Red (GoGo Crane) Image:Zords116.jpg|Black (GoGo Crane) Image:Zords119.jpg|Red with Ragi Image:Zords131.jpg|Red (GoGo Jet) Image:Zords133.jpg|Black (DaiTanken) Image:Zords120.jpg|Silver Image:Zords132.jpg|Red (Siren Builder) Image:Zords125.jpg|Red (GoGo Commander) Image:Zords134.jpg|Silver (Voyager DaiBouken) Image:Zords126.jpg|Black Image:Zords127.jpg|Blue Image:Zords128.jpg|Yellow Image:Zords129.jpg|Pink Gekiranger File:Prjf-jungle-pride-megazord-02.jpg|GekiTohja File:Gorilla_cockpit.jpg|Super GekiRed File:Peguin_cockpit.jpg|Super GekiYellow File:Prjf-jungle-master-megazord-02.jpg|GekiFire File:Prjf-rhino-pride-megazord-02.jpg|SaiDaiOh File:Prjf-jungle-master-stampede-02.jpg|SaiDaiGekiFire/SaiDaiGekiTohja File:Prjf-jungle-pride-charge-lion-chameleon-2.jpg|SaiDaiGekiRinTohja Go-onger RPM Red Cockpit.jpg|Speedor RPM Blue cockpit.jpg|Buson RPM Yellow Cockpit.jpg|BeaRV RPM Green Cockpit.jpg|Birca RPM Black Cockpit.jpg|Gunperd RMP Gold Cockpit.jpg|Toriputor RPM Silver Cockpit.jpg|Jetras Kyoretsu-Oh.jpg|Kishamoth/Kyoretsu-Oh Zenith Megazord Cockpit.jpg|Engine-O G6 Sky Rev Megazord cockpit.jpg|Engine-O G9 EngineOhG12.jpg|Engine-O G12 Shinkenger Shinken Red cockpit.jpg|Red Shinken Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Shinken pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Shinken Green cockpit.jpg|Green Shinken Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Shinken-Oh cockpit.jpg|Shinken-Oh Shinken Gold cockpit.jpg|Gold Image:Cockpit-shinkenger.jpg|DaiKaiShinkenOh Goseiger Gosei Red cockpit.jpg|Red Gosei Pink cockpit copy.jpg|Pink Gosei Black cockpit.jpg|Black Gosei Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Gosei Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Gosei Great cockpit.jpg|Gosei Great Ground Gosei Great cockpit.jpg|Ground Gosei Great Gosei Ultimate cockpit.jpg|Gosei Ultimate Gokaiger Gokaiger Red cockpit.jpg|Red Gokaiger Blue cockpit.jpg|Blue Gokaiger Yellow cockpit.jpg|Yellow Gokaiger Green cockpit.jpg|Green Gokaiger Pink cockpit.jpg|Pink Gokai oh cockpit.jpg|GokaiOh Gokaiger Silver cockpit.jpg|GoJyu Drill/Rex/Jin GoJyu-GokaiOh.PNG|GouJyu/Kanzen GokaiOh Great Waruzu cockpit.jpg|Great Warz Great Insarn cockpit.jpg|Great Insarn Go-Busters CB-01 Cockpit.jpg|CB-01 Buster Blue Cockpit.jpg|GT-02 Buster Yellow Cockpit.jpg|RH-03 Fourze RH-03 Cockpit.jpg|RH-03 (with Fourze) BC-04cockpit.jpg|BC-04 SJ-05cockpit.jpg|SJ-05 Enter piloting Megazord.jpg|MegaZord Epsilon Escape piloting Megazord.jpg|MegaZord Zeta Kyoryuger Kyoryuzin cockpit (Red-Blue-Pink).jpg|Kyoryuzin (three) Kyoryuzin (Red-Blue-Pink-Green).jpg|Kyoryuzin (four) |Kyoryuzin Western Kyoryuzin cockpit (five-man).jpg|Kyoryuzin (five) PteraidenOh.jpg|PteraidenOh |Raiden Kyoryuzin Pteraiden-Oh Western cockpit.jpg|Pteraiden-Oh Western Other Johranger Robo Cockpit.PNG|Robo (note the absence of the Fifth Ranger) See also *Zord and Megazord Cockpits Category:Mecha